Birthday Suit?
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:NaruHina:. A faithful night turns into a mystery when Naruto wakes up with no memory of last night.


**A/N:** A fanfic to celebrate Naruto's birthday!

* * *

**Started:** October 10, 2005

**Draft Finished:** October 10, 2005

**Fiction:** One-Shot

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NaruHina

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Summary:** My head is pounding and I am tired. Trying to get over my hangover, my mind is freaking out, asking why am I in my . . .

"Birthday Suit!"

-

-

-

-

"Ugh."

The soft warm covers laid in a large bed over a large lump. Designs of ramen noodles and chopsticks were on them, all spread evenly on the blue background. Outside, the sun is shining brightly, the birds are chirping happily, and the white fluffy clouds roam lazily across the warm sky. It was a beautiful day, until the constant pounding and yelling echoed in the air.

"Naruto, open up!" a girl shouted. Her fists banged on the chestnut door. "If you won't come out, I'm going to knock this door down!" she threatens. Her emerald eyes were ablaze. The next thing that happened, yup, you guessed it, the door went tumbling down. Wood chips were all over the floor of the apartment and the bass doorknob rounded away as the intruder made her way in. She climbed the stairs as quickly as she could in a relentless pace. With every step she took, her sandals beat like giants playing on drums, to Naruto's ears, of course. The door slammed open, revealing the pink haired girl, her face red with rage.

"NARUTO!" Sakura growled slowly and angrily. Slowly, she took gigantic steps and made her way to the bed. Then in a swift motion, she flung the covers off the lump and her eyes widen in shock. "AHHH! OH, MY GOD!" she screamed. Dropping the sheets instantly, she turned around and faced away. She was focusing on anything, ANYTHING, but the bed.

"Mmmhh . . . " The blonde mumbled sleepily.

"Naruto! If you want to live long enough to see me strangle you until you turn blue, I suggest you to PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto slurred. "Wha-huh? What is this-AHHHH!" His eyes snapped open and blinked rapidly to focus his vision. For a moment, all he could see is white, until he saw HER. HER! "S-Sakura-c-chan, please tell me I'm dreaming! PLEASE!" he implored.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked. Her back was still away from the bed.

"Sakura-chan, LOOK!"

"I'm not looking until you wear something!"

"I'm in my boxers!"

"I'll like to see you in PANTS!"

"Come on, please, just look!"

"NARUTO, if this is some kind joke, I swear-" She turned around. "OH, MY FREAKIN' GOD! Naruto! Please tell me you DIDN'T! How COULD you?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Then care to explain THAT! You are SO dead!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!"

"You are SO in trouble!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You're right because I'm going to KILL you first!" She ran toward him.

"NO, NO, NO WAIT! HELP ME with this SITUATION FIRST!"

"I didn't even know you have the GUTS to pull something like THAT! How am I suppose to HELP you?" She screamed loud enough to not wake up the person on the bed.

"Sakura-chan!"

"WHAT?"

"HELP ME!" Naruto ruffled his blonde messy hair. His sapphire eyes were budging like they were going to pop out of his sockets.

"Why should I? This is YOUR problem!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"You've gotten yourself into this mess and I wasn't any part in it, so take care of it yourself!"

"BUT SHE'LL-"

"TAKE. CARE. OF. IT. YOURSELF."

"Why are you SO MEAN?"

"Okay, okay, but I will help you with this! But you are SO in for it!"

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!"

She knocked a fist in his head and made her way over to bed, pulling the sliding sheets over the slim figure. She was about to move more of the covers, but the person stirred.

"What are you doing?" Naruto half whispered, half shouted.

"Helping your ASS!"

"She's AWAKE!"

"NO, she's not! Be quiet!"

"Oh, man, oh, man! LOOK!"

"Will you shut up for one second! Turn around and stop looking!"

"I will if you DO something!"

"Okay!" she said through her gritted teeth.

As quietly and softly as she could, Sakura loomed over the girl and sucked in her breath. 'You can do this,' a voice in her head reasoned. Her fingers guided down the cotton sheets, grasping on the edge. Little by little, she pulled on it from under the sleeping girl, trying her best not to wake her. The next thing she knew, her green orbs met the infamous pearl eyes every Hyuuga bore. 'Oh, my god,' she thought, her hands were frozen on the spot. No one said anything for a second.

Hinata breathed slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. Her slender hands touched the soft sheets and the squishy mattress she was sleeping on, but it wasn't hers. Her mind raced back to the event that started all of this, but she couldn't. Her head felt like she got hit by a pile of bricks. She, the Heiress of the Byakugan Bloodline was having a hang over!

"AHHH!" she shrieked. She pulled the blue covers closer to her body, trying her best to cover her revealed flesh. Hinata backed away from the edge of the bed and sat on the pillows, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"It's not what it looks like," Naruto said slowly, advancing toward the violet haired girl. His hands were in front of him, showing her that he meant no harm.

"No, it isn't," said Sakura. "It's worst! Naruto, HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I WHAT! I didn't DO anything!"

"Yeah, right. Care to explain why Hinata is sleeping in YOUR bed NAKED!"

"BUT I didn't DO anything! I swear!" He pleaded!

"Then what DID you do?"

"NOTHING!"

"Naruto! You were drunk yesterday, weren't you! I knew I should have gotten you away from Jiraiya!"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"Yes it-" Stiffen cries came from the Hyuuga in the room. Naruto eyes darted to the ground and turned his back away.

"Hinata, it's okay. Do you understand me?" Sakura sat in front of the frightened girl. "Listen. I know your head must hurt right now, but it will be over soon. Just don't think. Okay? Can you do that for me?" The nodded her head slowly. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Naruto?"

"I don't know! All I remember is going with Ero-Senin and we had a couple of drinks of sake, and then we went and ate, drank some more and I-ARGH!" He pounded his fists on his head. "My memory is fizzy. I don't remember!"

"Then I'll make you remember! Do you know how much TROUBLE you are in! Half of the Hyuuga clan is looking for Hinata. They have been around the city since six this morning, waking up the whole damn village! It's not your fault, Hinata," she assured the girl and turned back to Naruto. "But what WERE you thinking?"

"I WAS DRUNK! Give me a BREAK!"

"HA! YOU ADMIT IT!"

"YES, I ADMIT IT! I HAD LOTS TO DRINK AND I WAS-"

"Being a complete-"

"BUT-"

"IDIOT! NOT to mention-"

"Sak-"

"Kidnapping-"

"I didn't kidnap-"

"On top of that-"

"I-"

"YOU-"

"I am-"

"WERE-"

"I was-"

"DRUNK!"

"IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!"

"NARUTO-" Sakura drawled out dangerous. Her brows furrowed together and her eyes were in slits.

"Y-y-you guys, p-please stop yelling," Hinata whispered. "If Naruto is responsible for my disappearance then I guess I'm guilty too." Sakura turned to the violet haired girl.

"What?"

"I-I w-was drunk too," she said choked out. "I-I was drunk." Tears were started to form in her eyes.

"Hinata-" Naruto went up to the girl. "I'm sorry. I am such an idiot. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sor-"

"No. No."

"This is all my-"

"Naru-"

"I was all drunk-"

"Naruto-k"

"And had too many to-"

"Naruto-kun," she drawled out. A smile appeared on her face. "Naruto-kun. It's okay."

"But-I-you . . . "

"It's okay," she repeated.

"Ah . . . you aren't mad?"

"No, I'm not," she averted her gaze.

"Why? You should be mad at me. I mean-you . . . here . . . in my room . . . on my bed . . . naked. Hinata, I-"

". . .don't need to apologize, Naruto-kun because you know why?"

"Why?" The bewildered blonde crocked a brow.

"Because it's your birthday," she said softly.

"I. . .um . . . argh . . . "

Soon, the room was filled with giggles from the girls. And Naruto, well, he was standing there, mouth a gaped.

The pink headed girl glanced at the figure on the bed. A smile appeared on her face. "Look's like you had too many to drink last night," she said in a singsong tone. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you something Naruto," Sakura went behind her shocked teammate and gave him a violent shove, making him land on the bed next to Hinata. "Neji's looking for you and he doesn't look too happy," she said almost too happily.

"WHAT?"

"Just wanted you to know," she headed out the door and slammed it behind her. The room was once again filled with silence and only the sound of the two persons breathing can be heard. Naruto grinned looked over to Hinata, who smiled back.

"You know," he said smoothly. "I don't remember getting a present from you." The Hyuuga Heiress turned her head away, trying to hide her red cheeks. Naruto sooted closer to Hinata, his face was centimeters from her own. His ocean blue orbs trailed on her silky skin and back to her ivory eyes. "But I guess this is good enough, seeing you in your birthday suit." The next second, his mouth was met with her soft and tender lips and they shared a little kiss.

"You know," she whispered, pulling a bit away so she could see his face fully. "I like seeing you in your birthday suit, too." Naruto gave a goofy smile, showing his white teeth as Hinata laughed. Her sweet voice made his heart beat several times faster. Then, all the memories of last night came flooding back to him like a movie. He was drinking to celebrate and walked home from the bar. Jiraiya was having way too much fun and shooed him off because it was passed three o' clock in the morning. He remembered someone helping him home and then it dawned to him. The blood rushed to his face as he replayed the events that happened to him last night at that very moment. He looked at the girl in front of him and felt his heart beating against his chest. His face was hot and he was barely wearing anything on. "Oh, and Naruto-kun . . . "

He looked up at her, brushing a strand of her satiny hair away from her beautiful face. "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday," Hinata said softly and he drew down to her for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it? Too-short? Yeah, I kind of wrote this within three hours, so it was a quicky thing. Sorry if it's not funny. I tried my best! I didn't know it was Naruto's birthday until my sister mentioned it. I really need to organize things more. Anyway, this is just a little one-shot I came up with for the occasion. Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
